PriTicket Bag
A bag where idols keep all their PriTickets in. Each brand has a specific PriTicket Bag. In Idol Time PriPara ''the bags are upgraded to the PriTicket Pretty Showbags. Description Twinkle Ribbon The handle and string is pale pink, while the top is a gradient of dark pink with random shines placed on it. At the center is a pink frilly bow with a tiny bow pattern and the Twinkle Ribbon Logo is on the left side of it. On top is pink material lined in white lace with silver chains, all of which have flowers, pearls, music notes, and random gems. On one chain is a pretty perfume bottle with a purple bow that has a pink gem heart in the middle. The bottom is lilac and lavender stripe with very pale pink on the bottom. A pale pink diagonal striped bag with a handle of pale lilac to match the draping along the top. The draping is lined by white lace and chains of pearls, pink gems, and lilac gems with small beads of pink, purple, and white pearls hanging from it. On one side a silver heart hangs on the right side, while a lined heart hangs on the other with small silver charms hanging from it. One a gem embellished bow and the other is a simple Twinkle Ribbon logo and symbol. Lining the flap is a giant pink lace bow with a heart gem in the center and a pair of angelic wings. It rests on white lace with tiny pink bows with a purple center. The bottom half of the bag is a striping of pink, purple, pale blue, white, and pink with white spots, with every few portions lined by white lace. A chain hangs with various charms in a pattern, a purple bow between a pink charm with an image depicted on it; a shape, a macron, and a perfume bottle. The string is very pale pink-white. Candy Alamode A powder blue and white striped case with a small section of gold along the hem over a white lined section adorned with several tiny designed hot pink pom-poms. The handle is powder blue, as are the strings. Around the top is a rainbow bead chain design with three wrapped candies attached to it, matching the pink and blue wrapped candy with the word ''CANDY wrote in pink. Star-shaped gems of lime green, fuchsia, purple, and light yellow are also printed on the front and back, along with candies. The bottom is entirely made of jellybeans with a white piece of lace lining the bottom over a section of light red. Holic Trick The handle and string is red on the case. The bottom portion is a black and white checkered print with a few pieces consisting of a butterfly, heart, or bow. To the corner is a fancy black hat with a red bow on the side. The top of the lid is red and black striped with scallop-lining and lace. On top of this is a black layer lined in lace with the Holic Trick logo on the side, and on top of this is a very small, thin gold chain with a watch, gems, and a winged key attached. Marionette Mu The bag is a light fuchsia with a giant magenta heart-shaped gem lined in silver is in the center. The handle is hot pink to match the draped curtains tracing the top of the bag with music notes of pink, green, and blue tracing them, along with a single silver heart and bow ornament. The straps drawn on the bag are green with a silver accessory along the bottom that attaches to the hot pink material beneath it. The bottom portion of the bag is white with half-sized bars of pink, blue, and green to resemble piano keys. Decorating the bag are various small pearled gems, flowers, a crystal chandelier with a pink heart, bows attached to silver chains, and the Marionette Mu emblem and logo. The string attached to it is very pale pink. Holic Trick Classic The handle is hot pink and the string is pale, silk pink. The bag is split by two designs, with the main portion being a diamond pattern of white and dark gray tiles with black or silver chess symbols randomly placed. At the lower right corner is a dark indigo witch hat lined by white pearls with a purple and gold ribbon tied around the middle. The flap is purple with the same diamond tile, lined by purple, black tulle, and gold. At the top of both sides are two spiderwebs made of pearls, with various ornaments hanging from them. These include a pink and gold spider, an indigo emblem attached to a gold and pearl frame with a black cat, a black bat with a single ruby gem and a blue droplet, a dark gray bat with a sapphire gem and red droplet, a crescent moon attached to two beads and a raspberry bow, a cyan star attached to a matching bow, and a gold and pink gem cross. The main feature is a large black and red perfume bottle with the logo on it. A pink bow is below a gold cap with two tiny horns attached to it. A single, black and gold ornate wing hangs on the side. Candy Alamode More The handle is pale blue and the string is pale pink. The flap is made of several swatches, including a light blue stripe, denim, pink and yellow stripe, and blue with white polka-dot. A colorful heart-shaped chain design hangs around the top, along with four chains on the side, each with a charm, including a pair of glasses, a palette, a tube of paint, and a paintbrush. On the opposite side is a sun with a few clouds, sparkles, and raindrops. The Candy Alamode Logo rests on a large pink and white candy adorned with buttons. The bottom half is made of several square-shaped swatches and a border of white with pale pink stars over a pink and white plaid section. The swatches include blue with white dots, yellow plaid, pink plaid, white with various blue and yellow dots, white with yellow flowers, blue with blue flowers, blue and white stripe, and and white with blue flowers. Trivia * Fortune Party and Baby Monster have not shown bags yet. But in Episode 23, school envelopes of the brands were sucked. * The Holic Trick Classic kind has slots for Dream Tickets. * The Pritickets inside the Holic Trick Classic and Marionette Mu do not have the same outfits as the ones with the Twinkle Ribbon, Candy Alamode and Holic Trick Real Life Goods So far, seven Priticket bags for Twinkle Ribbon, Candy Alamode, Holic Trick, Marionette Mu, Holic Trick Classic and Candy Alamode More have been released. They will be able to hold PriTickets most likely similar in style to the Card Files with sleeves. More Information to come. Gallery Real Life Goods 18.jpg|Twinkle Ribbon's bag. 19.jpg|Candy Alamode's bag. 20.jpg|Holic Trick's bag. Marionette Mu Bag.png Twinkle Ribbon Bag 2.png Classic Bag.png Pri-Para-Merch-PriTicket-Bag3.jpg|Twinkle Ribbon Bag with Straps Pri-Para-Merch-PriTicket-Bag2.jpg|Candy Alamode Bag with Straps Pri-Para-Merch-PriTicket-Bag1.jpg|Holic Trick Bag with Straps PriTicket-Bag.png 4904810843108.jpg Anime Screenshots Twinkle Ribbon Bag.jpg|Twinkle Ribbon Bag Laala hold Mirei bag.jpg|Laala holding Mirei's bag 5image.jpg|Laala looking at Mirei's PriTicket Bag on the floor 4image.jpg|Laala picking up Mirei's PriTicket bag Im6age.jpg|Laala opening Mirei's PriTicket Bag Ep 8 -1.jpg Laala and Mirei watching Eiko playing tennis.jpg Gameplay Screenshots Screen Shot 2014-10-13 at 3.21.37 PM.png Category:Items Category:Merchandise Category:Item Category:Merchandise Items